Mothering Instincts
by Trylan Aire
Summary: Him? Watch over hormone riddled teenagers? The idea was flabbergasting. He was obligated to agree.


I haven't written Harry Potter in quite a long time, so I made this little drabble. Hope you enjoy it.

I don't own a thing, minus my OCs, who are mentioned below, not my name.

In Neville Longbottom's P.O.V

…

Neville could not understand children. As a Teacher, he was expected to know the answer to not just Herbalogy questions, but curious children with prodding, personal questions. He was not a Father, not yet anyway. He was young, he had years ahead of him. Yet these children, whom are nothing like he was, expected him to have knowledge about _everything. _(, why do girls get to titchy once a month?...Do boys _actually _have cooties?...) or the worst, mainly from the sixth and seventh years (, who's your wife, is she pretty, can we meet her?...Boys are absolute _sluts_, , I can't stand it!)

He hardly remembered his teenage years being revolved around sex, innuendos and the opposite gender. Though, as a boy, he's been focused on his studies, and meeting his Grandmother's impeccable standards. Once he met Luna, his cheeks flushed to even think about those first awkward months, they had introduced each other to sexuality and average teenage activities. And Luna's idea of fun wasn't exactly _average_.

When Harry Potter and Ron Weasley requested he watch (secretly) over their children, he's felt woozy. _Him_? Watch over hormone riddled teenagers? The idea was flabbergasting. He agreed.

James Potter was a notorious flirt, Neville came to find out. He chased the skirts of over a dozen girls. _At one time._ He was expecially enthralled with a certain Muggle born girl with dark brown curls and charcoal grey eyes. A girl who wouldn't give _the _James Potter the time of day. (_Can you believe it_? _She must be bloody joking_!) It was, not Harry Potter, nor any Weasley-Potter that James went to for advice. It was Mr. Longbottom. And Neville, the awkward fellow he was, stared at the boy, sputtering and mumbling about, "Girls-confusing-she'll-_might-_come around-I dunno-maybe-" James had taken Neville's broken advice. He later saw them, in sixth year, arguing in the Hallways. To Neville's surprise-and horror- the girl grasped James' collared shirt and pulled his lips to meet hers.

He never told Harry what he'd seen. Who knows how Harry Potter would react to his son practically pulling a girl(who was equally pulling him) into a broom closet?

Albus Potter was freakishly shy. The youngest Potter boy, with black curls and stunning green eyes, was a quiet, happy boy. He wasn't apt to Quidditch, like his older brother, or excellent in school like his younger sister. Albus Potter, simply, was one of a kind. He excelled with animals, however, Care of Magical Creatures was his most favored class, and best. Hagrid boasted about the boy's skills. Yet, as good as he was with animals, Albus had little to no experience with girls. So when a girl with blonde ringlets, a wide smile and doe brown eyes took an interest in him, he became a stuttering mess. He had heard about the advice Neville had given James, and came to the Professor. Neville felt he could relate to Albus more. He had been shy- just as Albus was. "Be yourself, girls like honesty." Neville had said, in all confidence. Neville had been pleased to see Albus and the girl, holding hands behind their backs.

Lily Potter was a smart, charming little thing. She was quite smart, especially with Charms, a trait she'd received from her Mother. And she got along with generally everyone. Lily Potter never had trouble with boys, like her Mother. Neville wasn't exactly jumping to tell Harry this.

Then there was Rose Weasley. With her dark red curls, pale blue eyes and lightly freckled skin, she was a slow blooming beauty. Though not as book smart as her mother, Rose possessed quick wits, and a slightly sarcastic tone. Neville found she received her humor from her Father. She had a place on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, as the Keeper. She was a reliable friend, and often, brutally honest. She was quick to tell Neville about her feeling for a boy whose family her Family despised. Scorpius Malfoy. Now how on Earth was Neville meant to tell Ron that his daughter was 'consorting' with the enemy?

Hugo Weasley was normal. Thank Merlin. The boy was more like Hermione than anyone. He was devoted to his studies, hardly pulling his brown freckled nose from a book to even glance at the opposite sex. Yet, when the boy started paying more attention to his own sex, Neville couldn't even bear to imagine Ron's face if he told him.

Neville ran a hand through his dark hair, groaning inwardly. _Teenagers._ Crazy, the lot of them! "Have a nice day?' he feels his wife's slender arms wrap around his shoulders, and feels her soft, pillowy lips on his cheek. She never ceases to make him blush.

"Hectic, children are maniacs, Luna!" he groaned. He thought he heard he laugh softly as she slipped away, into the room next door. "I can't even imagine raising one. Having to deal with hundreds a day is more than I can handle!"

Luna entered the room once more, an odd look on her pretty, pale face. "Luna?' he questioned. "That poses a problem, then." She sighed.

"Luna, what's wrong?' he asked. A small smile curved her lips upwards. She took his hand and pressed it to her belly. "I'm pregnant, Neville."

…

That was not the ending I'd started out with, but it just came out. I like it.

Review please


End file.
